


Feed the beast

by Anonymous



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Depictions of Eating Someone Alive, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Other, a rapist gets killed in this, i suppose one could consider this vore according to some definition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie likes to tell himself it's only because of Venom that he enjoys their hunts. It's what keeps him mostly sane





	Feed the beast

Tracking down the kind of people they needed was not hard. The streets of San Francisco were full of the scum of the world. They barely even had to try to find a murdered, a rapist, a gang leader, every night they went out. The hardest part was making sure they changed areas all the time, as to avoid bringing unwanted attention to their neighborhood.

They jumped from one roof to another until Eddie decided they had gotten far enough. Venom always let him pick their hunting place, a small freedom that in his mind probably was enough to compensate any annoyance eating humans would give Eddie.

They walked in the shady alleys, Venom hidden inside Eddie's body until they found their prey, Eddie's face covered by his hood. They didn't have to walk long before they heard some noises.

Venom was eager to get into action. Eddie made him wait, wanting to check out what the noises were before they ended up attacking some innocent homeless man going through the trash. Again.

This time, Eddie could have let Venom come out without worrying. There was a man pinning some girl to a wall, a hand over her mouth and one holding her still. Given how much she was thrashing, and the trash cans that had been thrown to the ground, Eddie seriously doubted she was willing.

"Vee," he murmured, fists balling up in rage.

_**On it.** _

The familiar sensation of Venom bursting through his skin washed over him, and in the space of three seconds he was yanking the rapist off of her. He hit the opposing wall with a satisfying shout.

_**"Leave,"** _ they told the girl. She didn't move, staring up at them with wide, terrified eyes.  _**"We told you to leave. Now!"** _

The second time got her moving, and she ran off, nearly tripping on her heels.

_ "I doubt she'll call the police," _ Eddie said through their bond. Her clothes were far too skimpy, given the current weather and the area they were in, for her to be anything else than a prostitute. 

Venom's glee made their lips stretch, completely displaying their teeth.  _**"Good, more time for us."** _

Dread, disgust and delight in equal measure filled Eddie. Biting someone's head and running off was clean, fast, something he didn't have any time to dwell on. But taking their time, that gave Eddie the possibility of thinking about what he was doing. Gave him the time to feel the texture and taste through their shared mouth in horrible detail, to see their victim die. 

And worst of all, it gave Eddie time to savor it.

They grabbed the man, lifted him up with ease. They licked a stripe over his neck and face, tasting the cold sweat covering him. Venom's overly sensitive tongue allowed them to taste the man's fear, feel the pumping of blood in his veins under his skin. Sometimes, Eddie wished their tongue had been as dull as a human one.

He felt Venom's amusement, could almost hear him in his mind, telling him that he didn't really wish that. But internal conversation wasn't their priority right now.

"Please, please let me go, please," the man whimpered.

_**"Oh, I bet she was saying the same thing just five minutes ago, and you didn't listen. So why should we?"** _ they said,  putting as much derision in their tone as they could. 

A new wave of fear went through him, strong enough all they had to do to taste it was opening their mouth wide. Good. He should be afraid of them. He deserved to be.

They scraped their teeth along his cheek, not causing any real damage, just drawing blood and a terrified, pained moan. They greedily lapped up the red liquid. The metallic taste was not unpleasant like this, rather it made their mouth wet with saliva, a promise of the treat they were in for.

The treat Venom was in for, Eddie tried to remind himself. He didn't get anything out of this, aside from making his other half happy. He did not enjoy this.

The man was crying now, openly and unashamedly. His begging was less coherent now, a nearly nonsensical babble. It nearly pulled a laugh out of them.

Not that Eddie was a sadist. But honestly, who would mind a rapist crying in fear? No decent person, for sure.

They grinned at their prey, making sure he could see the display of their fangs, and then ripped his shirt in half. Venom could digest clothes, sure. But they didn't taste good. No need to bother with them, if they could avoid it.

How they would have liked to hear his scream once they sunk their fangs in the flesh of his shoulder. But they couldn't have someone interrupt them now, and so they had to manifest a tentacle to keep him shut. 

Skin and muscle gave easy way to their teeth, and the bone was not harder to crush than a potato chip. They nearly moaned in pleasure at the taste of meat- Venom nearly moaned- they-

_**Worry about it later, Eddie. Enjoy it for now.** _

Eddie hated it. He despised it with all his being, it made him want to throw up, it disgusted him on a deep, visceral level. Not doing this, no, doing this was a necessity, after all. What he hated was how much the act was pleasant.

Perhaps it was Venom's tongue and feelings filtering the experience for him. They most likely were. Whoever's fault it was, there was no denying how satisfying crunching bone and ripping off a chunk of flesh was. An explosion of flavors was in their mouth, flesh and bones and cartilage, blood and hormones covering the mixture as if spices.

They chewed once, twice, just to feel the consistence of it, before swallowing. 

Agonizing pain and deathly terror were in their prey's eyes. His body had seized up when they had bitten him, and then slumped. He trembled, blood pouring out copiously from the wound, one arm dangling limp from what remained of his shoulder.

He wouldn't live long. He was losing blood too fast. Part of them was almost disappointed of that.

But playing with the food wasn't the main part of the event, after all.

Deciding they had had enough of entrees, they moved on to the main event. They opened their jaws wide, and bit off his head. That, that was just heavenly. The brain was full of so many good, nutritious substances, all the different chemicals going through it creating a dish with more flavors than any human food Eddie had ever eaten. And a brain that had been so terribly afraid, and in pain, that had so much adrenaline going through it, was perfection. 

One could say that for a species like Venom's, that had no reproductive organs to speak of, the experience was nearly sexual. For Eddie, there was no way his cock wouldn't get hard.

It only grew harder as they scarfed down the rest of their meal. Venom's pleasure was overloading his body with happy hormones, and that was why Eddie was reacting, at least that was what he usually told himself. When he could think, that is.

At present moment, he wasn't really capable of complex thought. All he had was a mixture of the deepest revulsion a human being can feel, and near orgasmic pleasure. And the pleasure fueled him, his cock only growing harder with every bite they took.

_**"Our cock, Eddie,"** _ they said, swallowing one arm.

Yes, their cock, because now Venom had shifted to model himself around that part of Eddie's anatomy too. Their crotch, usually smooth and flat in this form, now had a definite shaft growing from it. 

Without even thinking, their hand moved to wrap around it. It wasn't as sensitive as when it was only Eddie's cock, the feeling not too different from wearing a condom. But then they licked over what still remained of their food, and the combined sensations made them both whine.

Their movements were sloppy, uncoordinated, as they began to both eat and jerk off at the same time. They couldn't pick what to concentrate on, both urges needing to be satisfied in that exact moment. They were beginning to have trouble knowing which was causing pleasure, if it was a particular twist of their wrist or the kidneys sliding down their throat that made them shiver.

As most good things tend to do, it was over far too fast. They were fast eaters, and soon their meal was finished, leaving them with nothing but torn clothes and a puddle of blood on the ground. Their tongue dragged over the red liquid, the coarseness of the road under it sending a strange pain-pleasure signal.

Their hand jerked faster and faster, without need for lubrication or finesse of any kind. Their hips pushed back against their own movements, desperately chasing that release, until finally, finally, it came.

Nothing came out from their cock. Venom knew the importance of not leaving DNA around, he made sure Eddie's sperm was all trapped in. But it didn't make the orgasm any less pleasurable, strong enough to make them need a few seconds to recuperate.

But only a few seconds. They couldn't linger here. Too much risk.

Only once they were back on the roofs, leaving the hunt behind, did Eddie's brain go back to function in the proper way. 

It had happened again. He had gotten hard while hunting. Fuck, what was wrong with him? What kind of sick monster was he?

_**"Stop it, Eddie."** _

_ Easier said than done. _ He had just eaten someone, made him suffer horribly through it, and jerked off while he was doing it. The wave of self loathing was so strong he could nearly taste it the way he had tasted everything earlier.

_**"Are we going to have some dumbass existential crisis again?"** _

If it could be called that way, yes. Every time this happened, every time they went for a hunt and Eddie got aroused halfway through it, Eddie got hit by a tidal wave of emotions. How could he claim he was a good person when he got excited by devouring another human being, no matter how bad they may have been? How could he consider himself better than some serial killer who murdered others for his pleasure?

_**"Don't ask stupid question. A serial killer isn't us. A human who kills humans just because he likes it isn't a symbiosis that needs to eat humans to live. Weren't you the one who was such an expert in morality, Eddie?"** _

_ Yeah, you're right. _

It was true that their circumstances were special. It was true Eddie would have probably never even considered doing something this sick and fucked up had Venom not come along.

_**"Exactly. And it's only right we both get something out of it."** _

_ Out of killing and eating people? _

_**"Out of getting rid of a bad person. If we hadn't stepped in, who knows what would have happened to the girl?"** _

Yes. Venom had a point. They were doing what was right, in making sure those people never hurt anyone else. Maybe their methods were not the most morally sound, but they had to work with what they had. His other half was right.

_**"Of course."** _

It didn't completely ease Eddie's feelings, but it made them a little easier to ignore.

 


End file.
